


Up a tree

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Written ages ago for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up a tree

"Look, Sherlock, the man left thirty minutes ago. There is no more reason  
to keep surveying the area. Get down from the tree."  
"Well, uh, I would but I'm--I've just noticed a very interesting ant  
crawling along this leaf, John. You really should have a look at this."  
"No, Sherlock. You've been up there for two hours and it's getting cold."  
"But it really is quite fascinating."  
"No, Sherlock. I'm going home."  
"Wait! John, don't go!"  
"*sigh* What is it now?"  
"...."  
"Answer, Sherlock."  
"....I'm stuck."


End file.
